Getting There
by skanktillyadrop
Summary: Here at Miller Place it's their senior year of high school. It's supposed to be the best time of their lives, right? It's not that simple, well, not for these kids. Will the drama be too much to handle? Sum. bad but i think it's pretty good.
1. characters!

**characters&relationships.**

Sabrina Rodriguez: Sabrina was born in Queens, New York and lived with her mom Illiana and her dad Paolo. When she was three years old, her mom put her n dance lessons. When she turned five, her mom became pregnant with her brother James, and they moved to a bigger house in Plainedge; a small town on Long Island, New York. When they got there, her mom put her back in dance to make the move easier, and also for her to become friends with some of the other little girls her age in the neighborhood. Her mom really lucked out, being as Sabrina _still _dances, and it still brings her so much happiness. She still takes classes at the same studio; and even student teaches a few of the younger girls' classes. As it turned out, she didn't meet her best friend at dance like her mother had planned, but instead, on the first day of school. He was a little boy that lived around the corner from her. His name was Cade McKinley. They went through everything together, from the times in first grade when the boys pulled her pigtails, to when they were seven and his dad went overseas as a Marine, when they were nine and her mom unexpectedly became pregnant again with her sister Ava, when they were thirteen and his mom died, and when she had a total breakdown at the end of ninth grade with the stress of school, her parents and their marital issues at the time, boyfriend troubles, and dance auditions that she had started to cut herself. Through thick and thin, they were always there for each other. He was her rock, what had gotten her through mostly everything up until this point. Her other best friend was also a guy, Ryan Corvino. But Cade would always be number one on her list. During the summer after tenth grade, Cade brought Sabrina to the beach and asked her to be his girlfriend. They went out the remainder of that summer, plus all of eleventh grade. But unfortunately, just this past July they had broken up. They're still the best of friends though. Since he had been on vacation most of the summer after the breakup, she leaned on Ryan a lot. He helped her through the breakup and is encouraging her to confess to Cade that though they broke up, nothing can ever be that simple. Sabrina is shy and quiet. She doesn't really fit into any type of social group, she gets along with mostly everyone, except for Juliet. Aside from dance, she likes to express herself through photography and writing. She is also very sensitive. She likes everything to be perfect and has her days where she just needs to cry for no reason. She's a very good friend, which is why she fits in with almost everyone. You can always count on her. Once you get to know her, she is kinda quirky, in a cute kind of way, and funny and sarcastic. She likes to wear bright colored skinny jeans and lots of accessories. She has nearly black hair that curls in ringlets, and her side bangs were always straightened. Though she's Hispanic and Italian; she has a lighter complexion. She is very smart; even if she does make silly mistakes.

Cade McKinely: He was born and raised in Miller Place. He has been friends with Mac Jamison since he was just a toddler when Mac and his parents still lived with his grandma, they were neighbors. Mac moved about 12 blocks away when he was six, but they stayed friends. His best friend is Sabrina though. They even tried dating for a while; and he really did love her. Something just wasn't right, and he didn't want to risk messing up the friendship they had together, so he decided them separating romantically was the best thing to do. He is an only child and his father is in the Marines and was away for two whole years from when Cade was eight until he was ten. His mom died four years ago of breast cancer. When he was fourteen; his dad bought him his first Gibson guitar and music has been his thing ever since, writing, playing, writing lyrics, singing. He had it all. While on vacation in L.A. after breaking up with Sabrina, he bumped into a girl from school, Juliet, and they started to go out and still are going into this upcoming school year. Cade is popular, funny, sweet, and sensitive. He isn't a cry baby either though, he just has a softer side. He has longish straight brown hair, not too long, sort of like scene/emo boy hair and he's lean yet muscular. A total heartthrob. He's a very nice guy but he does have a temper on him.

Juliet Jacobs: Juliet is the typical popular girl at school. Her dad, Carter, is a very wealthy lawyer and she has him wrapped around her finger. Her mom Natalie is a stay at home mom. She has a big brother named Dylan who is away at college in Boston. Ever since she was little; she had a taste for expensive things; and she always gets what she wants. She lived in California until she was eleven and her dad's job relocated to New York. Since she was three, she's done local modeling. She's never lifted a finger, her house has a cleaning lady and chef while her parents go o fancy parties. She's a five foot firecracker. She's small, loud, and obnoxious, and isn't happy until all eyes are focused on her. She has long light brown wavy hair. She's extremely bratty and high matienance. Also, a very big drama queen.

Mac Jamison: Born and raised in Miller Place. Mac's best friend is Cade. Ever since kindergarten when he chased girls around on the playground pulling their hair and trying to kiss them, he has been girl crazy. He never thought girls might have "girl germs" or "cooties," he was the one to chase them. Mac is dyslexic and has never gotten the best grades, but he isn't dumb. He's been playing baseball his whole life, it's practically his whole life, besides girls and dreams of getting a college scholarship from baseball, and to get into the minors, and possibly eventually major league. He's sort of a class clown. He's goofy, cute, girl crazy, a jock, and a little bit ditzy. He's dated almost half the girls in their graduating class, and he was proud. Not to say he was a player, he knew how to respect a lady. He's blonde, with a shaggy haircut like Cade, and also strong and toned from playing ball. He has a thing for Juliet, but he also thinks Sabrina is pretty cute and keeps hitting on her and bothering Cade to talk to her for him, put in a good word.

Carli Montgomery: Carli was born and raised in Chicago, and moved here when she was fourteen, just in time for freshman year. She lives with her alcoholic mom who has no time for her because she's always drunk, with a new boyfriend, or at work. Her mom's always been that way. Her dad was great though, he had gotten her involved in sports as a kid.When she was eight years old, he remarried and had new perfect kids with his new perfect wife, and she just didn't fit into this new perfect family that he'd made for himself. When her mom up and moved with one of her boyfriends, she went along with them because it was better than being a misfit in her dad's new family. That's when she started to have the "bully" type of attitude. She envied anyone or anything that reminded her of her dad's new family, because she knew she could never be like that. The drinking just sort of happened, as if she had caught some disease from her mother, it was in her blood. The "tough" illusion she put up was just a cover up for the little girl inside her who just missed her daddy.

Ryan Corvino: Ryan was born in New York City and lived there until he was two with his single mom. When she got a job out on the island, they got an apartment in Miller Place. Ryan never found much interest in sports. He's more into theatre arts. Being best friends with a girl, Sabrina, and the theatre stuff, everyone thought he was gay. But he wasn't. he just had different taste. No one really understood. He's shy and has a lot of respect for women since his father left his mom when he found out his mom was pregnant, and she never even met him.

AN: I created all of these characters. Any coincidences with shows or movies or real life is pure coincidence. Chappies coming soon!


	2. walk to school

(Outside shot of a white, modern town house. Nice neighborhood, the birds are chirping. Cut to inside shot of the kitchen of the house, it is the Rodriguez residence. It is a shot of Mrs. Rodriguez making toast. Cut to Sabrina coming down the stairs, and goes beside her mother, leaning against the counter. Cut to Mr. Rodriguez walking in, clasping his watch.)

"Papi." (Sabrina smiled and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek while packing her binders in her bag.)

"Morning, sweetheart." (Her father said, and then kissed her mother.) "I have to leave for work, I'll see you later." (He turns to Sabrina) "Have a good day,_ senior._" (He smirked)

(Sabrina smiled back and grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl on the counter.)

"No, Sabrina" (her mother says) "Have a real breakfast, what do you want? I'll make eggs, or French toast. That's your favorite. It'll only take a little bit."

"Mom, I'm fine, I don't want anything." (Sabrina replied.)

"Honey," (her mom started) "You have to eat, it's your first day, you're going to need your energy."

"Mom, I'll be fine, I promise."

(Cuts to the door as the doorbell rings. Sabrina opens it and it is Ryan standing outside.)

"Hey, Mrs. Rodriguez." (He smiled)

(Cut to Mrs. Rodriguez) "I'm fine, thanks for asking Ryan. Do you want anything?"

(Cut back to Ryan standing beside Sabrina) "No thanks, Mrs. R." He smiled. "Ready to go?" (Ryan asks turning to Sabrina.)

(Cut to Sabrina) "Yep. Bye Mom." (Sabrina waves.)

"Have fun you two" (Mrs. Rodriguez's voice is heard as the scene cuts to Sabrina and Ryan walking to the door.)

(The door closes. Cut to Mrs. Rodriguez taking to toast from the toaster.)

(Cut to Ryan and Sabrina outside walking to school.)

"Are you going to tell him today?" (Ryan asked.)  
"Only if pigs fly and you sprout a tail." (Sabrina replied with a bit of a giggle. The scene zooms in on just their faces.)

"You know you have to tell him some time." (Ryan said more seriously.)

"I know, I know." (She sighs)

"And I will… I just have to figure out how…when…it had to be right. I want to make it as… not awkward as possible." (Scene zooms out to their full body shots again. Sabrina proceeds to look down as she walks, kicking a rock down the street until it goes too far out of her reach.)

(After a silence, Ryan comforts her.) "I know, you must be scared, but don't think too far into it. Cade is super sweet. Especially to you, you've been a pair for how long? It's been as long as anyone can remember. So just don't be so scared."

(Sabrina stops and hugs him.) "Thanks." (She looked up at him with a smile and he returns the smile.)

"No problema, Sab. Now come on, we're gonna be late, and on our first day. That's not a good first impression on out new teachers. (Ryan said as they walked up the block towards the school.)

"Ryan?" (Sabrina asked.)

"Yeah? Something wrong?" (Ryan asked putting a hand on her shoulder, making her smile.)

"Nothing's wrong. I was just going to say… I appreciate you being such an amazing friend... since we were little… and especially now when I've needed you most, but, like, I don't know. I'd rather not talk about it anymore, at least for now. You know? It's just… I don't need everyone talking. The longer I can hide it, the better."  
"Of course, I understand. We can talk about anything. Schoolwork, Mr. Bailey's nasty breath, TV shows, Music, Juliet and her mean little wannabes, anything." (He laughed)

(She giggled too.) "Duhhh. I hope we have classes together."

"Me too. But what I want even more is to have no classes with Juliet. Or Carli. Those witches. I wonder who would win in a fight between them."

"I bet Carli." (Sabrina giggled) "Juliet would run away screaming to Daddy once she broke a nail."

"So true." (He smirked.) "They're both equally unpleasant in their own ways. Jules can be worse though."

(The school comes into view as the shot cuts to view behind them rather then their faces.)

(Cut to close up of Sabrina's face as she sighs.) "This is it."

(Cut to close up of Ryan's face.) "Yep, this is it." (He sighed. Cut to both of their faces.) "And Sabrina," (He added.) "Please, just get it over with and talk to Cade."

"Okay, _Dad."_ (She mocked. They walk into the school together, arms linked, laughing.)


	3. just the start of a bad day

(Cut to Juliet and her posse of snobs walking towards the school)

"Ew, did you see those two idiots? What dorks?" (She rolls her eyes and her posse agrees, like always.)

"And her outfit?" (Juliet said.)

"Totally gross." (Said one of her friends.)  
"Yeah totally." (Her other friend said.)

(Cut to a red convertible in the parking lot, a tougher looking girl is in the driver's seat, her legs up on the dashboard, and a cigarette in her hand. It was Carli. She watches the three snobs crossing the parking lot towards the school.)

(Cut to Juliet and her friends walking past Carli's car. Juliet flips her hair like she owns the place and smiles. She glances over at Carli and makes a disgusted face. Carli rolls her eyes.)

"Today is _the_ day. Too bad we have people like _her_ and the_ dorksicles_ we saw before to ruin it for us." (Her friends flip their hair like Juliet had just done before and giggled at her so- called joke.)  
(She walks into the school with her posse.)

(Carli sits up, putting her legs down on the floor of the car, and puts out her cigarette. She starts to think of the first days of school when she was with her dad around.)

(Cut to flashback of her daddy sending her off in the doors of kindergarten.)

"Bye; Daddy." (She murmured to herself, as if lost in the memory.)

(Carli blushes a little and waits a few minutes for the urge to cry to pass. She gets out of the car and grabs her books from the passenger's seat)

"Get out of my way, Shorty" (She barked at a freshman. The scared fourteen years old looked up at her stuttering) "S-S-Sorry…" (He looked petrified.)

"Whatevz." (She pushed past him.)

(Cut to inside of school, and a shot of a locker covered in band stickers. Carli comes by opening the locker; there are pictures of her and her dad. A girl with the locker next to her looks at her suspiciously. Carli just shoots her a dirty look, so the girl beside her looks away and continues putting books in her locker.)

(Cut to Cade and Mac walking in, they go near their lockers, across from Carli's.)

"Hi, Carli"  
(Cade goes over. He had met her when she just moved her and showed her around. They were kind of close, in the way that she wasn't completely mean and he wasn't scared of her.)

"How was your summer?" (Cade asked.)

"Uhmm," (Carli turned around.) "Okay, I guess…uhhh…yours?"

"Ehhh." (He answered.) "Me and Sabrina broke up." (He seemed sad.)  
"You mean little miss perfect?"

"She's not like that. You could be friends if you tried. But yeah, I guess, if that's what you call her."

(Cut to Juliet heading towards them.)

(Cut back to Cade and Carli.)  
"Shoot, she's coming. I hate her." (Carli said, looking away.)  
"Uhhh yeah, about her." (Cade hesitated) "She's my new girlfriend."

(Cut to Sabrina walking away from her locker, she only had her English binder in her arms and her bag slung over her shoulder. She spotted Cade and decided she better at least start to talk to him. Let him know that she needed to talk to him in all seriousness, especially since they really hadn't talked since the break up.)

(Cut to a far away shot of Juliet finally reaching Cade, Carli has left. Juliet pushes Cade against the locker and kisses him. She says something and winks at Sabrina down the hall before walking away.)

(Cut back to a shocked Sabrina. Ryan comes into the shot next to her)

"There he is why you don't go talk to him." (Ryan says.)

"Uhm, no. No way." (She answered.)

"What? Sabrina, come on. Suck it up. You promised me you would. Be strong." (He tried to convince her.)

"No. I can't. Seriously. You don't understand." (Sabrina said.)  
"Well then make me understand." (Ryan shot back.)  
"He was just making out with Juliet….blechhh. I am not telling him now. No way, no how. (She fought.)"  
'I know that's….frankly that's disgusting. But I know it hurts…but not telling him will just make it worse."  
"I know." (She answered Ryan.)

(She sighs and leans up against the wall. Ryan just looks over at Cade and turns back to Sabrina.)

(Cut to Cade at his locker. Mac comes back after being rejected by two girls already. He's pretty bummed.)

"Hey," (Mac says to Cade.)  
"Hey. Where'd you go?" (Cade asked.)

"Dance department. Hot girls. Duhh." (Mac rolled his eyes.)

"You're an idiot." (Cade laughed.)

"Hey!" (Mac laughed.) "So… since you have Juliet…and you're done with Sabrina…could you maybe put a good word in with Ryan or her for me? I really like her."

"No. Besides, you don't even know her. How can you like her so much?"

"I know that she's hot. And she's friends with Ryan. And she's in dance. And she's like…smart. She likes books." (He made a face. He hated reading.)  
(Cade smirked a bit.) "See, you don't know anything but observations. If you like her so much, you go talk to her or Ryan. I'm not on such good terms with her right now. We've hardly spoken a word to each other since the break up, and trying to set her up with anyone, especially you, at the moment, probably isn't the best thing for us. She might get the idea I'm just trying to push her away even more. But I really want to fix things." (Cade explained.)

"Come on, dude. Please!"

"No." (Cade said firmly.)

"I hate you." (Mac made a face.) "And Cade, I might not know Sabrina well, but I do know she and Juliet do NOT get along, and if you want to get closer to Sabrina, dating her rival _probably _isn't the best thing for the situation. That's just my two-cents though."

"Don't remind me." (Cade sighed.)  
(The warning bell rings.)

"Come on, we better get to class." (Cade says.)

(Cut to Ryan and Sabrina walking to class. Ryan turns the corner to go to his Drama class and Sabrina bumps into Juliet.)  
"Oh, sorry Julie"

"Yeah, yeah. So I heard you and Cade broke up. Shame, really is. Oh well. Should have seen it coming. Dance nerds don't date hot band guys. Girls like me date him. Which is why, you know, we're together." (Juliet bragged.)

"Yah," (Sabrina started.) "I kind of saw before, by the lockers."  
"OH, did you see that?" (Juliet played dumb.)

(Sabrina rolled her eyes.)

"Listen, little miss twinkle toes." (Juliet got super close to Sabrina) "You better get it straight. He's _mine_ now. _All_ mine. If you even try to make a move, so help you God. Get it, got it, good?" (She backed up and gave an angelic smile.) "Tootles!" (Juliet waved cutely and innocently as she skipped away.)

"Perfect." (Sabrina grunted and went to class.)


	4. confusion

(Cut to the cafeteria, outside shot, a few periods later. Kids are chatting and eating their lunches. Sabrina is standing with Ryan and spots Cade on a bench. She says she'll see Ryan later and leaves him to sit with his "theatre geek" friends. She took a seat next to Cade. It took all the courage she had.)  
"Hi," (She smiled, blushing a little. It had been such a long time.)

"Oh, hi Sabrina. Uh, how are you, uhm, doing?" (Cade said.)

"I'm, uh, okay." (She answered shakily. It seemed so awkward and choppy.)

"That's always good. How was, uhm. Uhh…nevermind." (Cade stopped himself from asking how her summer had gone. He knew her summer was crappy. He broke her heart and didn't talk to her since. So, he decided not to ask at all.)

(There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.)

(Cut to a woman, looking around mid-twenties in age, her hair pulled back perfectly into a bun, her body slender in form. She came up to Sabrina.)

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you Sabrina Rodriguez?" (The woman asked.)

"Uhm, yeah… that's me" (Sabrina asked a tad bit nervously.) "Is everything alright?" (Sabrina asked.)

"Don't be worried." (The woman said.) "Nothing's wrong, and you aren't in any trouble." (The lady had a warm smile.) "I'm Ms. Cavalli." The lady introduced herself. "I'm the new dance instructor here, since Ms. Shipp is out on maternity leave as you probably already know. I was trying to round up all the girls who were in the dance program last year, and are enrolled this year too, so we can get acquainted. I also needed some help auditioning a few students who are just starting this year, and thought it would be good to get to know each of your styles that way. So if you wouldn't mind coming with me, you can bring your lunch if you'd like."

"Oh, uhm, okay. No problem. Sounds cool." (She smiled at Ms. Cavalli.)

"Sorry, can we talk later?" (Sabrina asked.)  
(Cut to Cade.)

"Sure, of course. Have fun with the dance stuff."

"Bye." (She threw away her lunch, suddenly losing her appetite and followed Ms. Cavalli out of the lunch room.)

(Cut to Cade, who watches her go. He wonders why he let her go, but reminds himself he has a girlfriend. He wonders what she wants to say. Maybe she wants to get back together.)  
(Cut to Ryan, who has no idea what has gone on, and just saw Sabrina leave. He goes over to Cade.)  
"Hey, Man." (Ryan smiled.)

"Hey, Rye. How's it going? Long time no speaks." (Cade returned a smile.)

"It's okay. How about you?" (Ryan asked politely.)  
"Pretty okay." (Cade answered.) "Do you have any idea what Sabrina wanted to tell me? The new dance teacher took her away and she seemed like she needed to say something important." (Cade asked.)

"Oh," (Ryan sighed.) "She didn't get a chance to tell you. Well, uhm. To make things simple, yes, I do know exactly what she needs to tell you, but no, I can't tell you. It's more of a personal matter that she should tell you herself. All I can say is that Juliet probably isn't helping the situation." (Ryan answered.)

(Cut to close up of Cade.)

(Cade sighs.)  
(Cut to wide shot of the whole cafeteria/courtyard. The bell rings and everyone pours inside the building to head to their other classes. Ryan disappears in the crowd, leaving Cade very confused.)


	5. dropping the bomb

(Cut to the dance studio of the school. Cade is standing outside, watching his ex-girlfriend dancing gracefully with Ms. Cavalli and a few other girls in the senior dance company. He wanted to walk her home, since they lived right next door anyway, and find out what was so important for her to tell him.)

(Cut to inside the dance room, Sabrina is dancing. She watches herself in the mirrors covering the walls opposite her as she moved with the music, counting the beats in 8-counts as she moved. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help think…would this be one of the last times she would be able to dance? She didn't let worry show on her face. Ms. Cavalli shuts the music off and tells them how wonderfully this first session had gone. Sabrina grabs her dance bag and slung it over her shoulder, and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.)

(Cut to the outside of the room where Cade was waiting, Sabrina comes out from the studio and bumps right into Cade.)

"Oh, sorry." (She caught her breath.)

(Cut to Cade.)

"It's okay." He smiled. "What do you say we walk home together, and you tell me whatever it is you had to say." (Cade offered.)

(Cut to Sabrina)

"But…what about Juliet. Doesn't she want you to walk her home? And she hates me. She'd get mad…maybe it's a bad idea." (She started rambling a bit.)

(Cut so you can see the both of them in the scene)  
"Shhh." (he laughed and stopped her.) "Everything will be fine. Don't worry about her. Besides, her dad picked her up. She had some sort of photo shoot."

"Ahh, I get it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." (Sabrina said and took a sip of her water.)

"Exactly." (Cade smiled deviously.)  
(Sabrina giggled.) "Sounds like a plan." (She got a knot in her stomach. She was worried now. She really, actually had to tell him. Right now… Ahhh this was too much for her. She felt like she was gonna puke.) "Let me get changed first, I don't want to walk home in my tights." (She giggled.)

"Good idea." (Cade smiled.)  
(Sabrina walks down into the girl's locker room downstairs and changes into her regular clothes. She takes her time trying to plan out her words. She felt sick. She was so nervous. She came back upstairs with her dance bag and purse and met Cade at the top of the staircase.)

"Ready?" (Cade asked)

"As ready as I'll ever be." (She smiled.)  
(Cut to an outside shot. They are walking home. She had been avoiding the subject.)  
"It's such a nice day today." (Sabrina said.)  
"Sabs…you've said that three times. What's up." (Cade asked, concerned.)

"Let's stop for a second." (She leaned against the big oak tree down the block from them.)

"What is it? Is everything okay?" (Cade asked again)  
"Well. Yes…and no."

"What?" (Cade asked) "You aren't making any sense."

"Just listen." (Sabrina said.)  
(Cade looked at her in all seriousness. He was scared. Was she sick? Moving? Jealous? What was going on?!)

"I'm pregnant." (She blurted out.)

(Cut to close up of Cade's confused face.)  
(Cut to them both, he just puts his arm around her, not sure how to react as they walk down the block together.)

(Cut to a nice new black Lexus passing, and Juliet looking out the passenger's window.)  
("What the hell is going on?" Juliet thought. Her boyfriend was walking with Sabrina...his arm wrapped around her.)

"No…no…" (Juliet said to herself.) "This will _not_ do. She is _not_ taking him. I warned her."

(Fade to black.)

A/N: This was actually a school assignment for creative writing, write your own tv script. I will be adding more though. I promise.:D check out my other stories. I mightbe adding on soon:D I know it's been over like a year. But I've been so busy.


	6. catfight&gettin

(Cut to the dance studio of the school. Cade is standing outside, watching his ex-girlfriend dancing gracefully with Ms. Cavalli and a few other girls in the senior dance company. He wanted to walk her home, since they lived right next door anyway, and find out what was so important for her to tell him.)

(Cut to inside the dance room, Sabrina is dancing. She watches herself in the mirrors covering the walls opposite her as she moved with the music, counting the beats in 8-counts as she moved. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help think…would this be one of the last times she would be able to dance? She didn't let worry show on her face. Ms. Cavalli shuts the music off and tells them how wonderfully this first session had gone. Sabrina grabs her dance bag and slung it over her shoulder, and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.)

(Cut to the outside of the room where Cade was waiting, Sabrina comes out from the studio and bumps right into Cade.)

"Oh, sorry." (She caught her breath.)

(Cut to Cade.)

"It's okay." He smiled. "What do you say we walk home together, and you tell me whatever it is you had to say." (Cade offered.)

(Cut to Sabrina)

"But…what about Juliet. Doesn't she want you to walk her home? And she hates me. She'd get mad…maybe it's a bad idea." (She started rambling a bit.)

(Cut so you can see the both of them in the scene)  
"Shhh." (he laughed and stopped her.) "Everything will be fine. Don't worry about her. Besides, her dad picked her up. She had some sort of photo shoot."

"Ahh, I get it. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." (Sabrina said and took a sip of her water.)

"Exactly." (Cade smiled deviously.)  
(Sabrina giggled.) "Sounds like a plan." (She got a knot in her stomach. She was worried now. She really, actually had to tell him. Right now… Ahhh this was too much for her. She felt like she was gonna puke.) "Let me get changed first, I don't want to walk home in my tights." (She giggled.)

"Good idea." (Cade smiled.)  
(Sabrina walks down into the girl's locker room downstairs and changes into her regular clothes. She takes her time trying to plan out her words. She felt sick. She was so nervous. She came back upstairs with her dance bag and purse and met Cade at the top of the staircase.)

"Ready?" (Cade asked)

"As ready as I'll ever be." (She smiled.)  
(Cut to an outside shot. They are walking home. She had been avoiding the subject.)  
"It's such a nice day today." (Sabrina said.)  
"Sabs…you've said that three times. What's up." (Cade asked, concerned.)

"Let's stop for a second." (She leaned against the big oak tree down the block from them.)

"What is it? Is everything okay?" (Cade asked again)  
"Well. Yes…and no."

"What?" (Cade asked) "You aren't making any sense."

"Just listen." (Sabrina said.)  
(Cade looked at her in all seriousness. He was scared. Was she sick? Moving? Jealous? What was going on?!)

"I'm pregnant." (She blurted out.)

(Cut to close up of Cade's confused face.)  
(Cut to them both, he just puts his arm around her, not sure how to react as they walk down the block together.)

(Cut to a nice new black Lexus passing, and Juliet looking out the passenger's window.)  
("What the hell is going on?" Juliet thought. Her boyfriend was walking with Sabrina...his arm wrapped around her.)

"No…no…" (Juliet said to herself.) "This will _not_ do. She is _not_ taking him. I warned her."

(Fade to black.)

A/N:I will be adding more soon. I promise. :D check out my other stories. I might be adding on soon:D I know it's been over like a year. But I've been so busy.


End file.
